Avalon High 2
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: What I think th sequel to the Disney movie would be like. T for attempted murder and oc deaths. under reconstruction


**I do not own Avalon High**

**Allie's POV:**

I couldn't believe that I was King Arthur and from the looks of Mr. Moore neither could he. If the football team were the knights of the round table, Miles was Merlin, Jen was Guinevere, Lance was Lancelot, Mr. Moore was Mordred and Marco was part of the Order of the Bear, could there be more reincarnations at Avalon High? All I knew was that Will, Miles, Jen, Lance & Marco were coming over with a plastic sword and Miles's staff disguised as a pen along with Marco's pendant that claimed he was part of the order. Where were they? I continued to pace back and forth in my room.

"Allie! You have company!" I heard my mom yell as I ran out of my room into the living room. Finally! "Mom, dad. The legend about King Arthur returning is true. You just didn't see Camelot which was a beautiful place." I said letting out a sigh. "We knew Will was Arthur didn't we honey." my mom gushed to my dad. "Mom, dad. Will isn't King Arthur, I am. Jen is Guinevere, Miles is Merlin, Lance is Lancelot, the football team are the knights & Marco is a member of the Order." I said as Lance handed me the plastic sword that turned into Excalibur, Miles changed his pen back into his staff & Marco pulled out his pendant.

"You know my history teacher Mr. Moore?" I said. "Yes." my parents replied. "He's Mordred." I announced. "Did he hurt you?" my parents asked worriedly. "No, he thought I was the Lady of the Lake & Will was King Arthur so only Will and Marco got hurt along with Mr. Moore who everyone thinks is crazy." I said.

My parents sighed in relief. Suddenly Miles winced. "Miles, what did you see?" I asked. "Morgan Le Fay but she's good in this life time along with the Lady of the Lake, Elaine & Morgause. Morgause is planning your downfall. Will & Marco's little triplet sisters named Annabelle, Elizabeth & Mary who are freshmans are the Lady of the Lake, Elaine & Morgan Le Fay while a girl named Melody is Morgause. Stay with one of us at all times." Miles said. Annabelle, Elizabeth & Mary Wagner were only a year younger than Allie and her friends and they often hung out with the triplets.

Melody Anderson was the same age as us and her parents were part of the Order so I was surprised that Melody was Morgause. I hoped for Elizabeth's sake she didn't repeat the past, then again she couldn't since she was dating Miles's younger brother Greg much to the displeasure of Will, Marco & I even though her boyfriend was related to Miles. I thought of the triplets as the younger sisters I never had and Marco as the older brother I never had. Even Lance was considered my surrogate brother and Jen my surrogate sister. The football team all looked out for me and I loved the faces of every guy that tried to flirt with me whenever someone on the team confronted him.

I would always catch it on video and we would watch it after school and laugh so hard our stomachs hurt. I was brought out of my thoughts by my dad. "Morgause is alive! Your highness, we have something to tell you also. We like your friend Marco are part of the Order. His dad was a friend of ours which is why we thought Will was Arthur." my parents said bowing. I still needed to get used to that part. "Merlin, as her wizard you will have to protect her with your magic, Marco, as part of the Order it is your destiny to protect her like a brother, Sir Lancelot, as her most trusted knight in Camelot you must guard her with your life, Sir William, as her boyfriend you must protect her with your love, Guinevere, even though your romantic love died long ago you must guard her like a sister. This oath is said by the leaders of the Order of the Bear sworn to protect King Arthur in any form he is in until he goes back to Avalon once again for another 1,000 years." my dad said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly learned that all the staff and students (except Melody, Annabelle, Elizabeth and Mary) were part of the Order so everyone soon found out who the reincarnation was. I sighed as Miles, Annabelle, Elizabeth, Mary, Jen, Will, Lance, Marco, the entire football team & I walked into the school and everyone but Melody started bowing to me. I was starting to get bored of the bowing. Principal Hans stood up with a megaphone. "In honor of Queen Allison Pennington the new King Arthur we will hold a ball for her coronation." he said into the megaphone as I groaned inwardly.

"You better watch out Your Highness." Melody aka Morgause sneered walking past us making me shudder. "She's just as scary as she was last time." I muttered. "Your highness, who was that?" Elizabeth asked. "Bethy, even though I'm the reincarnation of Arthur that doesn't mean everyone needs to call me 'Your Highness'." I said. "And that was the reincarnation of Morgause." I added bitterly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allie, you look absolutely beautiful." Jen said. I was wearing a violet satin dress with gold designs. On my feet were violet satin shoes. Excalibur was at my hip. Jen wore a beautiful red velvet dress with white satin sleeves, gold designs & red satin shoes.

Annabelle wore a sleeveless black and purple dress that laced up in the front like a corset and black satin shoes. Elizabeth wore a red silk dress with gold designs and Mary wore a lilac colored gown and a dark purple cape. When we got there they saw Will in a suit of armor & Miles in a blue robe & matching wizard's hat holding his staff. Marco and the rest of the Order were wearing their signature red tunics and pendants while Lance was also in armor. We saw Melody in a red satin dress with black lace.

"Remember what I said your highness. The dark forces will rise again." Melody whispered. Everyone bowed when I walked in and led me to the gym where there were two thrones. I was placed in the throne on the right and Will was on the left. Two kids from my physics class came. One held a crown with emeralds on a red velvet pillow while the other held a tiara with emeralds and a veil on another pillow.

They bowed before placing the tiara on my head and the crown on Will's head. "We now present Queen Allison and her king William. Our Queen has made Camelot rise once again! Now let's celebrate!" Principal Hans exclaimed. Everyone started waltzing. "May I have this dance my Queen?" Will asked holding out his hand. "Why of course my King." I said taking his hand and we started waltzing.

"We shall now knight who we deem worthy of being the knights of the round table and bring titles to those who deserve those. Will Lance come first." I announced in my royal voice which meant I was talking business and no one should challenge it. Lance walked over. "Do you Lance promise to never lay down arms, to seek after wonders, when called upon to defend the rights of the weak with all one's strength, to injure no one, to not attack your fellow knights, to fight for the safety of one's country, to give one's life for one's country, to seek nothing before honor, never to break faith for any reason, to practice religion most diligently, to grant hospitality to anyone each according to his ability and whether in honor or disgrace to make a report with the greatest fidelity to truth to everyone's annals?" I asked. "Yes." Lance said bowing on one knee. "I make you Sir Lance." I said.

I continued to knight the entire football team. "I claim Jen as Lady Jen, Annabelle as Lady Annabelle, Elizabeth as Lady Elizabeth, Marco as Lord Marco & Mary as Lady Mary." I announced. "I also reveal Melody Anderson as none other than Morgause, trying to bring back the dark forces to Camelot." I added. Miles and Mary conjured up tables with food and drinks and everyone toasted to Will and I, the new King and Queen of Camelot. Melody was locked in the dungeon for trying to bring back the dark forces after the coronation was finished.

The next day I woke up to my alarm blaring. "Allie, come read the paper!" my mom said from the kitchen. I picked the paper up from the table where it normally sat. **King Arthur finally returns in the form of our new Queen Allison Pennington! **the headline on the front read. Apparently almost everyone in town was part of the Order.

I dressed in my royal garbs and tiara. Principal Hans made it so we all had to wear our Arthurian garbs to school and the Order had to wear their tunics. Suddenly I felt something sharp against my back and a hand over my mouth. "Say one word and I wont hesitate to kill you." I heard Melody say. I did the first thing that came to mind and bit her hand causing her to yell and let go of me where I grabbed the plastic sword by my bed and it immediately turned into Excalibur.

I drove the sword through Melody's heart and she dropped to the ground. I ran out of the house into my red convertible and sped to Avalon High. How had Melody escaped? I saw Jen, Lance, Will, Miles, Marco, Annabelle, Elizabeth & Mary waiting for me. "What's wrong?" Jen asked me when I got out and I realized I must look like a mess.

"Morgause tried to kidnap me but I killed her." I answered. Will pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's ok Allie. Morgause is gone now." Jen said as Marco and Lance gave me brotherly hugs. "I was so scared." I said.

"It's over now. Mordred is in jail, Camelot is back, Camelot has a King and Queen & Morgause is dead." Will assured me. "Thank you." I said. "Allie, can you meet me after practice at our tree?" Will asked me. "Ok." I answered confused. School and practice seemed to go by slowly but were soon over.

I started running toward the tree that Will and I had talked at and ran to multiple times that no one but us knew about since no one took the time to go over here. I saw Will sitting in the tree and when he saw me he jumped down. "Hi Will." I said happily as he gave me a kiss. "What did you want?" I asked curious. Will got on one knee and I knew what he was going to ask.

"Allie Pennington, I fell in love with you from the first time I met you at the water fountain. You have always been there for me. You are strong and brave. I would give my life to you. Will you marry me?" Will asked me pulling out a velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was a gold and silver band with a single diamond. "Yes." I said as he picked me up and spun me around then put the ring on my finger. "Mrs. Allie Wagner aka Queen Allie Wagner. I like the sound of that." I said. Will laughed before we kissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[a/n: I know this is going fast pace but I've made a deadline for this story to be published before I leave for Alaska next Sunday] **Jen adjusted my veil for the final time then put on the tiara. "You look stunning. Will wont be able to take his eyes off of you." she said making me blush. I was wearing a white silk dress, a lace veil, my tiara, two sapphire studded combs, white satin shoes & was holding a bouquet of light pink roses mixed with white roses. I had made Jen my maid of honor and she was wearing a long purple velvet dress with a matching veil, satin shoes, a bouquet like mine and the dress had gold designs. Annabelle was wearing a long dark blue satin dress with flowers in her hair, satin shoes & the same bouquet as Jen.

Elizabeth was wearing a long silk blood red spaghetti strap dress, satin shoes & the bouquet everyone else was holding. Mary was wearing a dress that looked like Elizabeth's but in dark purple, satin shoes and the bouquet. My mom started playing the wedding march and my two little cousins Lilly and Claire started throwing flower petals. Next Elizabeth, Annabelle & Mary stood in a line and walked down to the alter one at a time then Jen left until it was just my dad & I. My dad lead me to the alter where I saw Will in a white tux.

Miles was substituting as the priest while Marco was Will's grooms man & Lance was Best Man. After saying our vows we were finally wed and all of Camelot congratulated their King and Queen. I smiled as we were hit by rice. I smiled because this was one of the best days of my life. Now Will & I would be together forever and I would have help ruling Camelot.

**THE END!**

**[a/n: making a sequel as we speak]**


End file.
